My Body is a Cage
by Draquete
Summary: Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge LGBTQ do fórum Voldemort's Day. Trans!Dean, MTF!Dean, Wincest. Não gosta, não leia.


**Autor:** Draquete

 **Tipo:** One shot

 **Gênero:** Drama, Romance, Angst.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Personagens/Casais:** Dean Winchester, Wincest

 **Itens:** Lágrimas

 **N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge Multifandom LGBTQ+ do fórum Voldemort's Day. :) Eu não escrevo em português há eras, então é possível que a fic esteja péssima, hahahah.

* * *

John Winchester amava seus filhos.

Tal fato era importante ressaltar, pois ele sabia o que as pessoas pensavam do modo como ele criava os filhos, do que ele fazia. Mas se ele caiu na estrada depois da morte de Mary, foi para o bem de seus meninos.

Isso não significava que John era um pai atencioso ou carinhoso. Antes da Mary morrer, ele era. Mesmo com todas as brigas, com as discussões, com a tensão que às vezes seguia eles, pelo menos ele era presente na vida de Dean – e até na de Sam, embora ele fosse muito novo para notar.

Foi por esses motivos que John não notou a princípio o que havia de errado com seu filho mais velho. Após a morte da mãe, Dean ficou meses em silêncio, embora ele falasse só para conversar com o Sam, para acalmar o irmão. E mesmo nessa época, quando Dean sussurrava para o Sam que ele "seria a nova mamãe", John não notou. John não notou quando Dean quis comprar um vestido aos cinco anos e ele não notou quando Dean falou que ele queria ser uma princesa aos seis anos. Na verdade, se Bobby não tivesse comentado sobre o incidente na escola quando Dean tinha sete anos, John talvez jamais tivesse notado.

Bobby, por algum motivo que John não conseguia entender, aceitou e apoiou Dean após o conflito na escola. John, por outro lado, não podia acreditar que ele tinha um filho defeituoso.

Dean, aparentemente, tinha respondido no primeiro dia de aula que ele era uma menina. Muitas crianças ficaram confusas, mas nessa idade muitos ainda misturavam a realidade com o faz de conta, então foi fácil esquecer. No entanto, alguns dias depois, Dean pediu para uma garota passar o batom dela nele. Dean voltou chorando para a casa de Bobby naquele dia, mas o batom continuava em seus lábios e Dean sorriu quando Bobby falou que ele estava muito bonito.

Mas o pior foi quando uma colega de classe trocou de roupas com ele durante o recesso. Dean se sentia linda, uma verdadeira princesa, mas alguns meninos mais velhos não concordaram e bateram nele, chamando ele por nomes que Dean não tinha nem escutado falar antes.

Foi nesse dia que John ficou sabendo do problema do filho. John jurou para si mesmo que ele iria proteger Dean a qualquer custo. Naquele mesmo dia ele cortou o cabelo de Dean bem curto e eles foram embora da casa de Bobby. John começou a reforçar que Dean era um garoto, que ele devia gostar de carros e bonecos de ação e esportes. Foi nessa época também que John começou a ensinar Dean a lutar e a usar uma arma.

Demorou um pouco, mas Dean finalmente entendeu que era errado se sentir do jeito que ele se sentia. Era errado ele ser uma garota. Aparentemente, ter um pênis assim como o pai e o irmão fazia dele um menino. Doía ser alguém que ele não era, mas ele não podia desapontar John ou até Sam. Principalmente o Sam.

Então crescendo, Dean fez questão de ser o mais masculino possível. Viver uma mentira acabou vindo naturalmente para ele. Ele já precisava mentir sobre tantas coisas, mentir para si mesmo sobre o seu próprio gênero era possível. Algumas vezes ele se pegava pensando usando apenas pronomes femininos para si mesmo, se chamando de Deanna em sua cabeça ao invés de Dean, ou até olhando algumas roupas que ele achava que cairiam muito bem nele, o problema é que eram todas femininas, e ele jamais poderia usá-las.

Após o que aconteceu aos sete anos, tirando uma ou duas outras vezes que ele deixou escapar que ele era uma menina, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto. John fingiu que esqueceu tudo sobre isso, Bobby nunca mais comentou nada e Sam nunca nem ao menos descobriu.

 **x.x.x**

Eles tinham finalmente matado o demônio de olhos amarelos e fechado a porta do Inferno. Tudo estava finalmente bem. A vingança havia sido concluída, eles podiam finalmente descansar.

Ou foi o que Sam pensou até ele descobrir que Dean tinha vendido a própria alma pela vida do Sam. Eles ainda podiam tentar ter uma vida pacífica se não fosse pelo fato de que Dean tinha apenas um ano de vida, ao invés de dez. Agora Sam precisava descobrir um modo de salvar o irmão e eles caíram na estrada mais uma vez.

Duas semanas depois de ter descoberto sobre Dean ter vendido a alma, Sam estava começando a entrar em pânico. No começo ele estava esperançoso de que tudo daria certo, de que eles arranjariam respostas, mas em duas semanas eles não conseguiram nada. Dean estava sendo desnecessariamente imprudente e Sam estava começando a pensar que talvez a ideia de morrer não assustasse tanto o irmão quanto deveria.

Isso fez Sam se preocupar e tentar ao máximo fazer Dean se sentir amado e querido. Ele tentou mostrar que ele não conseguiria viver sem o irmão, mas por duas semanas, nada pareceu ajudar.

Até que, depois de uma caçada em que Dean tinha mais uma vez se colocado em perigo, Sam não aguentou mais. Entrando no quarto do motel que eles dividiam, Sam empurrou Dean com um pouco mais de força que seria considerado como carinhoso até que as costas de Dean estivessem contra a parede, e antes que Dean pudesse falar algo ou reagir, Sam estava se aproximando e beijando Dean quase violentamente.

Dean retornou o beijo instantaneamente, mãos voando para os cabelos de Sam e segurando o irmão como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. O beijo era intenso, cheio de língua e saliva, mas havia uma necessidade, um sentimento de _finalmente_ que nada mais parecia ser importante.

Mas então Sam juntou os quadris deles e gemeu ao sentir que ambos estavam duros, a adrenalina da caçada e o beijo servindo para aumentar o desejo entre eles. Porém, ao invés de repetir o movimento, Dean se desvencilhou de Sam, empurrando-o para longe, aumentando o espaço entre eles. A expressão na cara de Dean era de desespero e angústia, e Sam se sentiu culpado por ter beijado o irmão daquele jeito, mas ele não queria voltar atrás.

"Dean." Ele começou e Dean ficou pálido, andando de lado com as costas ainda rentes a parede até que ele tinha colocado mais espaço entre eles. "Dean, eu sei que é... errado—" Sam não sentia que aquela palavra descrevia o beijo que eles tinham compartilhado, porque não parecia errado. Mas havia um tabu imenso em compartilharem o mesmo sangue e ele achava que era por isso que Dean estava entrando em pânico. "—mas você não pode dizer que não queria. Dean, se der tudo errado, em menos de um ano você estará indo pro inferno de qualquer jeito, e se amar você me levar pro inferno quando eu morrer então... Então é o que eu quero. Ficaríamos juntos lá também."

Dean apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e correu para o banheiro, se trancando lá.

Eles não conversaram sobre isso por uma semana inteira. Inclusive, Dean fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Sam sabia que ele precisaria ser o primeiro a falar sobre o assunto, que seu irmão continuaria fingindo que nada aconteceu, mas agora que Sam sabia que Dean o desejava na mesma intensidade que ele desejava Dean, ele precisava fazer algo a respeito.

"Dean, sobre o que aconteceu no outro dia..." Ele começou, olhando para o irmão por cima do laptop enquanto Dean comia na cama. "Você me beijou de volta. Por que então lutar contra isso?" Dean parou de comer instantaneamente e lançou um olhar de ódio para Sam, que apenas segurou o olhar do irmão. "Sério, Dean. A nossa vida já é completamente fodida, sempre foi. Isso é algo que a gente podia fazer funcionar."

"Sam." Dean começou em tom de aviso. "Deixa para lá. Esquece isso." Ele voltou a comer, fazendo questão de mostrar a Sam que o estava ignorando. No entanto, Sam apenas se levantou e sentou ao lado de Dean na cama. "Sam."

"Dean." Sam falou ao mesmo tempo, uma mão indo para a nuca do Dean para segurá-lo no lugar e impedir que ele fugisse. "Se você tem um problema com isso, você vai ter que me explicar. Em menos de um ano eu posso estar te perdendo para o inferno, Dean, e eu não vou desistir de você tão fácil." Dean segurou o olhar do irmão por um tempo, até não aguentar mais e ter que abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu não quero mentir para você, Sam. Se a gente começasse algo..." Dean balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez que ia levantar-se, mas Sam o segurou no lugar, trazendo a outra mão para pegar o pulso do irmão.

"A gente não vai poder falar para as outras pessoas que somos irmãos _e_ um casal, mas essa não seria a primeira vez que a gente teria que mentir para outras pessoas." Dean balançou a cabeça de novo, mas dessa vez ele levantou o rosto e olhou Sam nos olhos.

"Eu não ligo de mentir para o mundo sobre nós, sobre você. Eu não quero mentir _para_ você." Sam franziu o cenho em confusão, mas ficou em silêncio, esperando que Dean concluísse o pensamento. "Sam." Dean começou, claramente aflito. "Tem algo que eu nunca te falei e... Eu sei que se você descobrir, você não vai olhar para mim da mesma maneira." Antes que Sam pudesse falar que nada o faria pensar sobre o irmão de forma diferente, Dean concluiu: "É melhor a gente fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu só tenho um ano, não quero te perder por causa de algo que está acima do meu controle."

"Dean, como você pode achar isso? Você é meu irmão, eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo e eu nem sei como eu vou conseguir viver sem você aqui. Você acha que teria qualquer coisa que faria eu parar de te amar ou admirar?" Dean teve que desviar o olhar de novo, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, mas ele estava segurando o choro, não querendo mostrar fraqueza para o irmão. "O que é, Dean? Eu prometo que não vou julgá-lo ou me afastar de você."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Dean considerando abrir o jogo para o irmão. John estava morto, ele não podia mais ditar a vida de Dean (mas ele morreu para salvá-lo, _o filho_ dele, e não uma aberração da natureza). Bobby parecia ainda apoiar Dean, a última vez que eles o viram, Dean notou que o homem tentou lançar uns olhares curiosos em sua direção, provavelmente tentando entender o que se passava com Dean, mas não falou nada. Então, tirando o Sam, não havia mais ninguém a quem ele devesse satisfações. Porém, só o pensamento que Sam o odiaria por isso fazia com que Dean quisesse chorar.

"Eu... Eu sou uma aberração, Sammy." Dean falou, em tom derrotado, olhando para as próprias mãos, evitando olhar para o irmão. Sam deu uma risada incrédula e Dean não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de caírem, não depois disso. Mas Sam simplesmente segurou seu rosto como se Dean fosse uma joia preciosa que poderia quebrar ao menor toque e fez com que eles se olhassem novamente.

"Dean, eu passei a minha vida toda achando que _eu_ era uma aberração. Então se tem alguém que pode te entender, essa pessoa sou eu. Não importa o que seja, Dean, eu ainda estarei aqui com você." Sam sorriu e Dean não aguentou mais e continuou chorando.

"Eu sou uma mulher!" Dean sussurrou, e finalmente poder falar essas palavras era reconfortante de uma maneira que Dean jamais pensou possível. Mesmo assim, ele tinha os olhos fechados, não querendo ver o irmão, porque ele não podia ser uma mulher.

"Dean, olha pra mim." Sam pediu, mas Dean simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente e manteve o olhar baixo, lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto. "Dean... Se você é trans, não tem nada de errado com você." Dean franziu o cenho e finalmente olhou para o irmão em confusão.

"Sou o que?" A sua voz era rouca pelo choro, mas Sam apenas sorriu carinhosamente e puxou Dean para um abraço apertado.

"Trans. Isso significa que você não se identifica com o sexo que você nasceu. É assim que você se sente?" Dean hesitou por um momento, mas depois assentiu. "Então você é trans. Eu conheci alguns quando eu 'tava em Stanford. Tinha um que estava na mesma turma que eu, e ele conhecia outros. Eu também não sabia muito sobre isso até ir pra faculdade, mas... Como você nunca ouviu falar disso, Dean? Hm... Você tem algum outro nome que você prefere?"

Dean estava em choque, olhando para Sam, algumas lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto. Outro... nome? Dean nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de poder mudar de nome, mudar para algo que definisse melhor quem Dean era. E ser capaz de pensar e se referir no feminino? Dean queria tudo isso, queria se sentir bem na própria pele, mas ainda havia aquele temor de ser errado.

"Você 'tá querendo me dizer que existem pessoas como eu?" Dean nunca havia ouvido falar de pessoas trans antes. E para eles, que já viajaram o país todo, não encontrar algo que Sam estava falando que era normal não era muito convincente. "Como isso pode ser normal? E como você pode estar lidando com isso tão de boa? Você não 'tá chocado? Surtando?"

"Não, Dean. Olha... Eu não vou mentir aqui, eu sempre achei que você forçava um pouco a barra para ser todo machão, mas eu achava que isso significava que você podia ser bissexual ou até gay. E quando você me beijou de volta no outro dia, eu achei que eu estava certo. Eu não estava esperando ouvir que você é, na verdade, trans, mas eu não estou surtando. Um pouco chocado, sim. Mas não tem porque surtar. Você é minha irmã—" Sam sorriu quando ele falou isso, levando uma mão para limpar as lágrimas no rosto de Dean. "—e eu ainda te amo e ainda te desejo. Mas não vamos conversar sobre isso agora, o foco hoje é você. E eu 'tô aqui pra te apoiar no que der e vier."

Dean chorou mais uma vez – e ela ainda pensou que agora que havia aceitado ser quem ela realmente era, ela seria capaz de chorar livremente sem isso ser considerado uma fraqueza – mas eles conversaram sobre a vida de Dean, de todos os momentos cruciais que fizeram Dean não querer admitir sobre o próprio gênero. Sam pediu que Dean pensasse em um nome novo ("Mas eu sempre fui Dean pra você, Sammy, não quero mudar isso", "Por que não Deanna, então? Lembra quando eu te chamava de Dee? Pode ser meu apelido pra você agora") e o jeito que ele falava, como ele lembrava sempre se usar 'irmã' ou o novo nome... Tudo era demais para Deanna.

Ela finalmente se sentia livre para ser quem ela sempre soube que era. E a melhor parte era que Sam ainda a amava.

Naquele dia eles foram dormir abraçados um com o outro, Sam dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Deanna como boa noite, mas nada demais aconteceu e foi óbvio para Deanna que Sam estava tentando dar um espaço para que ela se sentisse mais confortável na presença do irmão, principalmente agora que Sam entendia que Deanna não era feliz com o corpo que tinha, mas que por ter apenas mais um ano de vida, Deanna recusou achar qualquer tipo de ajuda para mudar seu físico. Sam conseguiu convencê-la de comprar as roupas que ela quisesse usar, ao invés de tentar parecer o mais masculina possível.

No dia seguinte, eles fizeram compras, e Deanna, ainda envergonhada de se referir a si mesma como uma mulher, teve um pouco de dificuldade na hora de escolher algumas roupas, mas Sam ajudou, principalmente na hora de comprar roupas íntimas, já que Deanna não conseguiu se forçar a ir escolher. Sam pegou algumas bem simples, nada que pudesse parecer muito pervertido; afinal, Sam não estava comprando com o intuito de vê-la usando essas roupas, mas sim para fazer Deanna se sentir mais à vontade consigo mesma. Sam esperava que Deanna conseguisse se sentir melhor pelo menos com as roupas, já que ela não poderia fazer nenhum tipo de tratamento para mudar o sexo. Nem mesmo ir a um psiquiatra faria muita diferença, levando em consideração que Deanna tinha menos de um ano de vida.

Eles, então, voltaram a caçar. O estilo de roupa da Deanna continuou bem parecido, porém mais justo e feminino, mas muito mais confortável e bonito. Ela até comprou dois vestidos, mas ela usava só dentro dos quartos de motel com o Sam, que nem ao menos achava estranho ver Deanna daquela forma. Até maquiagem ela usava, se bem que ela demorou para aprender a passar algumas coisas, e logo no começo ela desistiu de passar lápis de olho, focando mais em batom e máscara para os cílios.

Por um mês, eles estavam bem. Deanna se adaptando cada vez mais ao seu corpo e a sua identidade e, se Sam fosse completamente sincero, eles nunca estiveram melhores. Eles ainda se beijavam e a cada vez, os beijos e toques se tornavam mais íntimos, mas Sam nunca pressionava e Deanna sempre decidia parar antes que eles fizessem alguma coisa.

Quando eles finalmente dormiram juntos, foi como se as almas deles tivessem se unificado. Mesmo com o corpo errado, Sam fez com que Deanna se sentisse a vontade e Sam simplesmente venerou o corpo da irmã. Desde que Deanna falara para Sam que ela era, na realidade, uma mulher, Sam não tinha errado nenhuma vez seu nome ou gênero, mas o jeito como eles fizeram amor aquele dia mostrou para Deanna que seu irmão realmente a via como uma mulher.

O resto do ano eles passaram se amando sempre que conseguiam, mas ainda caçavam e Sam incessantemente procurava uma saída, uma forma de salvar Deanna a todo custo. Mas chegou o dia em que completaria um ano depois do contrato, e Sam não tinha como salvar a própria irmã.

Sam, preso à parede, chorava em desespero ao ver Lilith, agora no corpo da Ruby, abrir as portas para os cães do inferno. Mas quando ele olhou para Deanna, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que dizia "Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe, siga em frente, _viva_ ", mas Sam não queria acreditar que Deanna estava aceitando ir para o inferno tão facilmente, então Sam fingiu que, devido as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, Deanna não queria dizer nada daquilo.

Deanna, por outro lado, estava em paz. O inferno com certeza seria um péssimo lugar e ela temia o que poderia acontecer lá. Mas a vida inteira, fingindo ser quem ela não era, odiando sentir o que sentia era um inferno também. E o último ano podendo ser Deanna, podendo ser a irmã de Sam, podendo ser a mulher que ela sempre foi, foi o paraíso, a melhor coisa da vida de Deanna. Então ela podia morrer, mas pelo menos ela morreria sabendo que Sam a amava por quem ela era. E não havia mais nada de importante que isso.

 **x.x.x**

Deanna acordou em uma caixa, o coração disparado. Conseguindo acender um isqueiro que estava com ela, ela notou que estava dentro de, provavelmente, um caixão. Essa era uma nova tortura, só podia ser, porque por mais criativo que Alastair fosse, ele nunca prendera Deanna em uma caixa. Sem contar que ultimamente, Deanna era a responsável pelas torturas, então não fazia nenhum sentido ela estar numa caixa.

Abrir a caixa foi um esforço, mas a pior parte foi cavar o caminho para cima. Quando ela finalmente respirou o ar puro do lugar onde ela tinha sido claramente enterrada, ela não conseguiu acreditar que estava de volta. Todas as árvores ao redor estavam caídas, completamente destruídas, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que Sam tinha conseguido trazê-la de volta. Ela não sabia se ficava preocupada com a possível solução que Sam achou para trazê-la de volta ou se ficava aliviada por finalmente estar de volta, depois de tantos anos.

Olhando em volta, não havia nada, nenhuma civilização, e Deanna simplesmente andou. Ela andou até encontrar um posto de gasolina vazio. E provavelmente abandonado, pois o jornal estava falando que tinha se passado apenas quatro meses ao invés de quarenta anos. Entrando na lojinha, Deanna foi instantaneamente até as águas e bebeu duas garrafinhas de uma vez. Quando ela virou para pegar algo para comer, foi quando ela reparou algo... completamente perfeito, mas que ela só havia imaginado até então.

Andando até o espelho, Deanna mal piscava, os olhos arregalados e fixos no reflexo de seu corpo. Aquele... não era o corpo que Deanna havia nascido, mas ela podia dizer com toda certeza que era o corpo dela. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão bem em sua própria pele. Aparentemente Sam a enterrou com as roupas femininas, mas mesmo elas pareciam um pouco largas ao corpo que ela agora tinha. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela puxou a blusa para cima e seus seios balançaram como eles sempre deveriam ter balançado. Com o coração ainda mais acelerado, Deanna abaixou a blusa e começou a abrir a própria calça. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente até a calça e a calcinha caírem ao chão e então ela levou uma mão até as suas partes e quando ela não encontrou nada (nada de pênis ou bolas), ela abriu os olhos e começou a chorar de felicidade.

Ela teria passado mais tempo se admirando no espelho se não fosse o barulho ensurdecedor que começou do nada. Ela conseguiu puxar suas calças para cima, pegar o sal e começar a fazer linhas na frente das janelas, até o momento que o barulho foi tanto que ela precisou das duas mãos para se proteger do som, as janelas explodindo um momento depois. O barulho cessou tão aleatoriamente quanto começou e Deanna pegou um pouco de comida e o dinheiro do caixa antes de sair de lá em busca do irmão.

Sem saber por onde começar, Deanna ligou para o Bobby. Bobby já sabia sobre Deanna ser trans, ele inclusive havia visto ela usando roupas que a deixavam mais confortáveis e ele também conseguia lembrar o gênero correto e o nome com bastante frequência, embora as vezes ele fazia confusão. Deanna nunca ficara brava ou triste, principalmente porque todas as vezes que Bobby errou, logo em seguida ele notava o erro e pedia desculpas, e ver que ele estava tentando de verdade já era mais do que Deanna podia pedir.

No entanto, por mais que o Bobby entendesse que Deanna era uma mulher, vê-la pela primeira vez depois do inferno foi um grande choque. Ele não sabia do paradeiro de Sam e nem se Sam tinha sido quem trouxe Deanna de volta e, se foi ele, como ele conseguiu que Deanna voltasse no corpo que ela sempre havia sonhado em ter. Rastrear Sam não foi tão difícil, não quando Deanna conhecia o irmão melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mas a última coisa que Deanna esperava ao encontrar com Sam, era que o irmão tivesse seguido em frente e estivesse com uma namorada. Depois de quase ter sido atacada pelo Sam e vendo o irmão nem lembrar o nome da garota com quem ele claramente tinha dormido, Deanna estava com o humor péssimo.

"Não, não fui eu que trouxe a Deanna de volta. Eu inclusive ainda 'tava tentando descobrir uma forma de conseguir—" Nesse momento Deanna bufou e Sam franziu o cenho, olhando para a irmã. "—mas nada funcionou. Nenhum demônio aceitou uma troca ou um contrato novo, e os feitiços que eu encontrei que poderiam, talvez, funcionar, não funcionaram." Deanna notou que Sam não soava completamente feliz, e embora ela estivesse chateada com o irmão já estar dormindo com outras mulheres, ela conhecia Sam melhor do que ninguém e sabia que aquele tom era de raiva por não ter sido a pessoa que trouxe Deanna de volta.

"Tudo bem, Sammy." Deanna falou com um tom carinhoso, e os olhos de Sam instantaneamente encheram-se de lágrimas. Deanna só teve tempo de abrir os braços antes de Sam abraça-la como se a própria vida dependesse disso. "Eu tô de volta, e é isso o que importa, certo? A gente vai descobrir porque eu tô aqui e não no inferno." Sam apenas assentiu e continuou chorando no ombro da irmã. Bobby pediu licença para ir tomar um café, sabendo que os dois precisavam de um tempo para conversar. Deanna se deixou chorar também. Afinal, depois de quarenta anos no inferno, sendo torturada e torturando outros, estar finalmente nos braços da pessoa que ela mais ama no mundo era o melhor sentimento.

Quando os dois se acalmaram um pouco, Sam colocou um pouco de distância entre os dois para poder ver que Deanna estava, de fato, com um corpo feminino. Ele sorriu, genuinamente feliz por ver a irmã no corpo que ela sempre quis ter. Sam podia estar chateado por não ter sido o responsável pela volta de Deanna, mas ele estava feliz que, quem quer que seja que a trouxe de volta, a pessoa pelo menos trouxe a Deanna como ela deveria sempre ter sido.

Sam, Dean e Bobby pediram ajuda para Pamela, mas infelizmente ela acabou cega depois de ter tentado descobrir quem tinha trazido Deanna de volta. Ao menos eles tinham um nome. Depois de se certificarem que Pamela ficaria bem e depois de encontrarem vários demônios em um restaurante, Deanna estava pronta para dormir. Ela caiu no sono, mas acordou com o barulho de estática da televisão, que foi aumentando e logo o barulho era o mesmo que ela havia escutado no posto de gasolina. Bobby chegou a tempo de tirá-la do quarto antes que um espelho de teto caísse em sua cabeça. Sam não estava, então depois de uma ligação rápida, Deanna e Bobby foram atrás dessa... coisa que tinha poder suficiente para tirar a alma de Deanna do inferno e reconstruir seu corpo do jeito que ela sempre sonhou.

Quando o homem entrou e disse que ele era, de fato, Castiel, o instinto de Deanna foi enterrar a faca que mata demônios no peito desse ser, mas nada aconteceu. Castiel colocou o Bobby para dormir e falou que eles tinham muito a conversar.

"Mas o _que_ você é, afinal?" Deanna perguntou, raiva clara em seu tom. Castiel parecia estar curioso pelas coisas ao seu redor, mas ele pelo menos olhou para Deanna após a pergunta.

"Eu sou um anjo do Senhor." Deanna encarou o homem por mais um momento antes de cair na gargalhada. Anjos não existiam, nada de positivo existia, nem Deus existia. Que criatura era essa que fingia ser algo que não era? "Você não tem fé." E no momento seguinte, raios iluminaram o local e Deanna parou de rir quando ela viu o tamanho das asas do 'anjo'. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar nessa baboseira toda.

"E por que um 'anjo' me resgataria do inferno?" Até onde ela sabia, ela não tinha feito nada para merecer algo diferente. Inclusive, o último ano da vida dela podia ser resumido em um grande pecado; incesto claramente não era algo que Deus e seus anjos aceitariam.

"Coisas boas acontecem, Deanna." Deanna bufou, cruzando os braços.

"Não na minha experiência. E o que você fez com o meu corpo?" Deanna descruzou os braços para mostrar seu corpo todo, mas Castiel apenas franziu o cenho, sem entender.

"Eu consertei ele para você." Deanna corou e tentou desviar o olhar, mas ela se forçou a ser forte e continuar olhando para o homem que dizia ser um anjo. Consertar era um jeito de se referir a isso. "Você preferiria estar com o corpo todo rasgado e em decomposição?" Após a pergunta, Deanna fez uma careta.

"Não, Castiel, mas eu... O meu corpo não era assim." Ela não queria que parecesse que ela estava reclamando, mas ela precisava de respostas. Castiel franziu ainda mais o cenho.

"Claro que era. Eu recuperei o seu corpo pela sua memória. Cada pedaço dele, cada detalhe." As palavras de Castiel fizeram com que a boca de Deanna caísse aberta e ela só encarou o anjo por um tempo, em completo choque. "Esse _é_ o seu corpo."

"Esse é o meu corpo." Deanna concordou em um sussurro, finalmente olhando para baixo. Será que ela podia acreditar que esse homem era, na verdade, um anjo? Ela achou melhor não contar para ele que ela havia nascido em um corpo masculino, com medo de Castiel querer mudar o corpo dela novamente. Ela estava feliz assim. O corpo era como ela sempre havia imaginado e embora ela não conseguisse acreditar em anjos e Deus e milagres, ela tinha que admitir que algo bom finalmente acontecera com ela.


End file.
